<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>moving in and moving on by hullomoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573007">moving in and moving on</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon'>hullomoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>from readers like you, thank you! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, M/M, Moving, Prompt Fill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:14:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hullomoon/pseuds/hullomoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David has some thoughts about Patrick's apartment</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>from readers like you, thank you! [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>107</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>moving in and moving on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelbelle3/gifts">kelbelle3</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was for the prompt: late nights</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While he might have been upset that he wouldn’t be moving in with Patrick he had to admit that the space seemed to suit him. There hadn’t been too much to move since Patrick hadn’t brought much to Schitt’s Creek and the furniture had been delivered to the apartment in the afternoon. David had spent much of the day helping Patrick imagine the space and what it could look like, along with reading off the instructions and occasionally helping Patrick assembly said furniture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick adamantly wanted the bed put together before night, which David thought was a good decision. It was difficult at points, the frame fell from David’s grasp barely managing not to hit his feet. Once it was assembled, they spent five minutes laid out on the mattress to catch their breath. Getting up, Patrick started one of David’s playlists and began unpacking boxes. David soon joined him, occasionally asking questions on where Patrick wanted something or stopping unpacking long enough to have Patrick dance with him, giving them a bit of a break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An hour later, they were sitting on the sofa, a pizza box open on the coffee table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This was a much-earned break," David said as he sat his plate on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At this point, we can be done for the night, the rest of it can be left for tomorrow," Patrick said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David gently pawed at Patrick's chest, "But do we want to do that? What if one of us gets up in the night and trips over a box?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick kissed David's forehead, "I mean if you want to do more work that's fine by me or we could just push them up against the wall and spend the rest of the night doing a much more fun activity.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David slid his hands under Patrick’s shirt, “That does sound reasonable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m a reasonable guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David moved to sit in Patrick’s lap, placing his arms around Patrick’s neck as he leaned in to kiss him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David looked around at the stacked boxes and sighed. He and Patrick had been packing most of the day. When he'd helped Patrick move in, it didn't feel like he had as much stuff. Of course, Patrick added some things and David had added his own things. They'd already packed David's things he'd left at the motel yesterday, which as David sat down on the bed, he was glad they had. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arms wrapped around his waist, while lips pressed at his neck, "Whatcha thinking about?," Patrick mumbled into David's skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David leaned his head back giving Patrick move access to his neck, "About how much it's gonna take to move all of this and then unpack it all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Patrick nipped at his neck before giving the spot a kiss, "Yeah, but we're moving into </span>
  <em>
    <span>our home</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>David gripped Patrick's forearm, "I do love that, but I think I might miss this place a little? We've made memories and so much of our relationship has happened here, it feels a little hard to say goodbye." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, we aren't moving until tomorrow so we still have time to make some memories," Patrick slid one hand down to rest on David's thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>David hummed in approval, "Just know I will not be getting up early to move."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I already planned for that," Patrick said as he leaned in to give him a kiss. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you want to chat i'm <a href="http://hullomoon.tumblr.com">hullomoon</a> on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>